To Marry Bloody Mary
by TeawithDent
Summary: Ok! Puck meets a mysterious stranger in the woods, and falls in love with her! NOT A VAMPIRE STORY! A bit scary, though. Probably k but I'm not sure where this is going. : this writer is absolutely NON-LEMON! english, sisters grimm, puck gets a brain
1. To Find Bloody Mary

Ok! Puck meets a mysterious stranger in the woods, and falls in love with her! NOT A VAMPIRE STORY! A bit scary, though. Probably k+ but I'm not sure where this is going. J

Puck followed Sabrina on the long walk to school. He was pondering something, to the extent of his mind. 9 Puck's mind isn't very large, at the moment, so he has very little space to do so.). "freak-baby! Hello?" he heard a loud voice shout in his ear. "um, hello, were here!" Sabrina shouted again.

"oh, right…I knew that." he replied.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"someday you'll get a brain, scarecr- I mean, Puck." Sabrina said sarcastically.

He just sighed. He mundanely walked to his math class with Sabrina. He didn't even bother with his whole 'allergies' thing.

"what's up…freak?" Sabrina tacked on the last word so she didn't sound concerned.

"hmm?" he replied, distracted. "oh, uh..nothing." he said.

She just shook her head. "whatever."

She started to head off, even though they were fifteen minutes early, and her class was right down the hall from Puck's.

"oh!" he was startled "Sabrina!" he stopped her.

She turned slowly, "yeeeeeeees?" she said, tilting her chin up as she said it.

He looked down at his feet, which had grown quite big over the past year.

She started away again, shaking her head, her hair shining…

"will you go to the dance with me?" he blurted out.

She turned even slower than before, incredulous. _it took you this long? I really, really wanted to ask you…but, you are so…grr! Stop, Sabrina, don't do this, don't, you'll regret it. she chanted to herself. She chose the second voice. _

"_erm, no, Puck, because, one, you stink, two, you're rude and nasty, and three…I HATE YOU!" she really didn't mean the last part, but she had to say it…right? They could never be together. Ever. Ever. Unless…no! they couldn't. _

_He just stopped. Then his wings burst out in a flurry of color; it seemed to cheery. _

"_goodbye, Sabrina Grimm." he said in a hard, cold, yet a little hurt, voice. And flew off._

_Sabrina couldn't say a word, not that any word would stop him. Not even those three words. The three words that he longed to hear. From Sabrina. From his mother. From his father. From his brother, his love, his enemy, his adopted grandmother, his…heart. He realized he hated himself. For not being good enough for her. For himself. For anyone. He landed at the edge of the forest. He walked through the rain-darkened trees, but not a drop hit him. It would have been amazing, had he not been so absorbed in his thoughts. He saw a flash of something. He turned, suddenly alert. Another flash, a blur of white, and then, suddenly, a figure was standing in the road before him. _

_She had a soft pile of deep black hair in a curly up do on top of her head, her eyes were closed; her head tilted up to the sky, her eyelids a soft purple. Her skin was as pale as snow, it looked like she had no blood, it was so pale. She had a slightly flipped-up nose, short and cute, and raven black shining lips. She had a black ribbon tied in a bow in the front, with a cameo in the middle, decorating her slim neck, it looked like it was choking her, it was so tight. Her shoulders and collarbone were thin, but not too skinny. She had sharp shoulders which held up thin, delicate-looking arms that had matching black-ribboned bracelets. She had a black corset laced up in the front and back, with whale-bone ribs, you could see the seams where they were sewn in. her not-quite-ankle-length deep black skirt was softly blowing in the wind. Her pure, angel white ballet flats with a little black bow on top were interesting looking; They had black strings that lead all the way into her skirt. Puck couldn't see, but he thought that they must lead all the way up her vampire-pale thighs. She was the most beautiful person Puck had ever met. Suddenly, her head snapped down, with her eyes still closed, she looked straight at Puck. He was instantly terrified. Her eyelids snapped open to reveal blood-red eyes._


	2. To Find Bloody Mary Has A Mother

Just gonna start right off here:

Puck stumbled backwards.

She looked agast. "no! I won't hurt you!" she said in a voice that carried years of suffering and pain.

"uh…" was all he could say.

"please, don't leave." she pleaded, looking like the picture of pity.

Puck sighed, but gave in. he sat on a log that was still a little damp, but he laid down his green hoodie, which barely fit now that he had shot up (he had accepted his growth now, there was no way to doubt it, now that he was granny's height) on it, and he stayed fairly dry. The girl gently lowered herself on to the log. 'soo…what's your name?" Puck asked.

"Mary. And may I ask your's?" she asked politely.

"erm…Puck." he was unnerved by her voice of tinkling bells weaved in with agony of centuries of pain.

She smiled. "do you know my story?" she asked. "no, do you know mine?" he asked eagerly.

She giggled:

"_if we shadows have offended, _

_Think but this and all is mended, _

_That you have but slumbered here, _

_While these visions did appear"_

"I just love Shakespeare, don't you?" she said sweetly.

"yeah, he was a nice guy." Puck replied casually.

She smiled sourly "I bet you didn't know I was one of his creations" she replied off-handedly.

"what?" Puck was incredulous.

She nodded. " he wrote me, than decided me too scary, so he burned all the stories. he had written about me." she replied simply.

"bu-bu-burned you?" Puck sputtered, "but-but-but…fear is no reason to _burn _someone!" he shouted, on his feet now.

"quiet down!" she whispered, "don't call attention to me!" she patted the log next to her.

Puck was puzzled, but sat down next to her again. "what was your story?" he asked, curios.

"I can't tell you; that's how I was written." she replied.

Puck was getting more confused by the minute, and the red eyes weren't helping.

"_dear, where are you?" A ghostly voice called out from the woods._

"_oh, my! I must go!" she exclaimed. "I had a marvelous time, could you meet me here again tomorrow?" she asked. _

"_yeah, I would love that." Puck replied. _

_She blew him a kiss goodbye before backing into a tree, and sliding through the surface. _

_Her eyes left bright red burning coals in the wood. _


	3. To Work Bloody Mary To Death

Hey! Tazzy, thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for a review; I LOOOOOOOOVE reviews! Anyhow, in reply; mary has a mom, but not exactly the best mother…*cough* evil *cough* you'll find out soon enough how bad she is.

Love, The Author.

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT TO SAY IT, BUT I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM, SHAKESPEARE (wouldn't that be funny if I owned Shakespeare? J) OR, UM…GOOGLE. SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

Puck snuck in his bedroom window to his room, and immediately went to the new computer he had installed a few months earlier. (it was magic, so he could jump into the video games he was playing) he powered up the pc, and went to google. He searched 'Mary, Shakespeare' and jumped in to belly flop on the 'search' key. He sat there, and waited…finally, he felt himself being torn apart in two, and his stomach flying somewhere from here to wonderland. He was transferring pages. He hopped down the page, which was unnecessary (being in the computer, that is), but fun. He hopped through several pages, rthe uncomfortable feeling making him a bit dizzy, before giving up. He tried what had always failed him in the past (yet he kept doing it out of habit), hopping directly to the last page. He chose the last one, a document from 1500's, and waited for the page to load in a VERY uncomfortable state. The introduction said that it was copied from a sheaf of papers found in the maid of Shakespeare's bedroom. In the diary found under the maid's mattress it said she had taken it from Shakespeare's private study, right when the man himself was burning, viciously, all the copies and alternate endings to the story. She had hidden them in her petticoat, and saved them for selling on the black market. "A good Shakespeare play, unreleased to the public, could sell for a good 'mount a gold, it could." She told a friend. Puck decided to read the document.

He wasn't disappointed.

Mary's POV

"maaaaaaaaaaaaary, did you finish the dishes?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"yes, mother." she replied, descending the stairs to the underground kitchen.

"well, then-WHAT IS THIS?" her mother shouted, pointing to a spoon.

Mary looked closely, and saw a tiny black dot, almost invisible, on the utensil.

"yes, mother, I see that." she replied obediently "would you like me to wash them _again?"_

"no, no, I'll just wash them myself, and do the laundry, and clean the house, and feed the chickens, and clean out the horse stalls, and mend the clothes, and…" Mary knew this wasn't true, because these were all her jobs, which she did twice a day, while her mother spun the loom. Of course, she had to make the thread, dye it, and fix any mistakes, but her wonderful Mother spun the loom, which made her perfect.

"because YOU are so OBVIOUSLY tired out of your wits-" she was. "that you couldn't POSSIBLY DO ONE. MORE. THING." also true. "because, I can tell by that exasperated SIGH that you are SOOOOO tired, and would like a DAY OFF, and your going to DIE if you do ONE MORE CHORE, that you would just like me to clean this spoon, while you relax, and have a cold glass of milk." _sooooooooo true_, Mary thought, "well, HELLO, THIS IS REAL LIFE, Mary!" her mother spit the last word like one might talk about a rat "AND YOU CAN'T JUST RELAX, AND HAVE FUN. YOU HAVE TO WORK HARD." her mother shouted in her ear. "SO WHY DON'T _YOU _WASH THE DISHES, DO THE LAUNDRY, CLEAN THE HOUSE, FEED THE CHICKENS, CLEAN OUT THE HORSE STALLS, AND MEND THOSE UGLY BLACK CLOTHES, AGAIN, BECAUSE YOU GOT THIS WRONG, SO WHO'S TO SAY YOU DIDN'T GET EVERYTHING ELSE MESSED UP, TOO? HMM?" Mary's mother shouted in her face, her rancid breath, ruddy complexion, hooked nose, beady eyes, and beastly mouth sharply contrasting with Mary's beautiful features. Mary nodded obediently, hoping she wouldn't get hit. "NOW GO!" Mary's mother shouted, boxing Mary's perfect ears. Mary nodded again, discombobulated after the hit.

Puck's POV

He heard a gentle knock on his door.

He jumped quickly out of the computer, where he had fallen asleep on a online mattress-store. He had outgrown his footie p.j.s, so he was wearing a green pair of sweats and a _panic! At the disco tee. _

"_come in" he muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. _

_He was surprised to see Daphne walk in, carrying her stuffed bear, . _

"_erm….hi." he said quietly. She nodded knowingly. _

"_I heard about…you know, and I heard you come in, so I thought…" Marshmellow trailed off._

"_anyho0 (Daphne spells it with a zero instead of 'o' for the second one.), I thought you would want to hold for the night; he always makes me feel better." she continued. _

"_erm…thanks." he replied awkwardly, taking the extended paw of the bright orange teddy. For a second, when Daphne had one paw, and he held the other, he felt a zing of…not electric, but warmth, welcome-like he was accepted. It was nice._

_That night, cuddling , sleeping on his old trampoline, he slept better than he had in weeks._


	4. To Kiss Bloody Mary

Please, please, review, review! Or I'll…I'll go on writers strike! Yeah! Well, actually, I wouldn't. 'cuz writing stuff about abused emos is just too much FUN! Just kidding, you'll find out why Mary wears all that black clothing! Just read on, erm…reader! (if you like me, review! If you don't like me, review! If you think I smell, just enough to sniff in Zimbabwe, review!)

Mary's diary. Oh, yes, I went there.

Dear disgraceful diary,

Today, as I went over all the chores, again, I thought about why haven't run away yet.

Maybe it's because of the curse. Made to be obedient includes not running away, I guess. Maybe it's because mother needs to be the one to walk me down the aisle, as she has murdered my father. See, the curse states that I must get married, and stay married, for exactly 13 days, and then I will be free of this disgraceful excuse for a mother. Seems pretty easy, right? Well, my groom always inevitably dies the day before the curse-breaking date. I am an inevitable widow; I've suffered, or my husbands have, drowning, hangings, suicide, heart-attacks, and, in one rare circumstance, a deadly snake bite on our honeymoon in Austrailia. I really, really, really like Puck, and that is the reason I will never marry him. Once, I chose a insufferable man, and locked him in a house in the woods to see if I could keep him alive. He died of Lyme disease from a mosquito bite. How unfortunate. However, I believe, if I simply courted Puck, and never actually wed, it could work. Mother would be mad, and probably beat me half to death, but I would be with him. How funny, I have met him but once, but I know I love him.

Puck's POV

"Mary?" he called out in the dark woods.

"yes?" replied a wry-sounding voice behind him.

He turned quickly, startled.

"oh, Mary! How did you…?" he trailed off

She smiled and shook her head. Suddenly, she just…evaporated, leaving a little black and white, and in one area, red, wisp behind her.

"god!" Puck exclaimed.

"yes?"(get it?) came the wry reply from somewhere behind him.

He spun to find her crouching a tree, her black petticoat gaping to show the white, stiff laced slip underneath. She grinned, revealing pearly canines. She crouched on the balls of her feet, spread her arms out, and jumped to the ground, 15 feet below. She fizzled out about 2 feet from the ground, and appeared sitting on the log where they had sat before. She patted the spot where he had sat before. He slowly approached the dead tree, only to be stopped by a direct kiss on the mouth by a certain cursed girl who had popped up in front of him.

Ok, like it? Hate it? Love it? Kiss it? Teleport it? Anyway, I just wanted to explain a certain thing I wrote:

"god!"

"yes?"

If you didn't get it then, you should get it by now. And when you read 'cursed' say pronounce it "curse-ed", because that's how I wrote it.

Review, or…nothing will happen, I will just be REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sad.


	5. To Lay Bloody Mary To Sleep

Please, please, review, review! Or I'll…I'll go on writers strike! Yeah! Well, actually, I wouldn't. 'cuz writing stuff about abused emos is just too much FUN! Just kidding, you'll find out why Mary wears all that black clothing! Just read on, erm…reader! (if you like me, review! If you don't like me, review! If you think I smell, just enough to sniff in Zimbabwe, review!)

Mary's diary. Oh, yes, I went there.

Dear disgraceful diary,

Today, as I went over all the chores, again, I thought about why haven't run away yet.

Maybe it's because of the curse. Made to be obedient includes not running away, I guess. Maybe it's because mother needs to be the one to walk me down the aisle, as she has murdered my father. See, the curse states that I must get married, and stay married, for exactly 13 days, and then I will be free of this disgraceful excuse for a mother. Seems pretty easy, right? Well, my groom always inevitably dies the day before the curse-breaking date. I am an inevitable widow; I've suffered, or my husbands have, drowning, hangings, suicide, heart-attacks, and, in one rare circumstance, a deadly snake bite on our honeymoon in Austrailia. I really, really, really like Puck, and that is the reason I will never marry him. Once, I chose a insufferable man, and locked him in a house in the woods to see if I could keep him alive. He died of Lyme disease from a mosquito bite. How unfortunate. However, I believe, if I simply courted Puck, and never actually wed, it could work. Mother would be mad, and probably beat me half to death, but I would be with him. How funny, I have met him but once, but I know I love him.

Puck's POV

"Mary?" he called out in the dark woods.

"yes?" replied a wry-sounding voice behind him.

He turned quickly, startled.

"oh, Mary! How did you…?" he trailed off

She smiled and shook her head. Suddenly, she just…evaporated, leaving a little black and white, and in one area, red, wisp behind her.

"god!" Puck exclaimed.

"yes?"(get it?) came the wry reply from somewhere behind him.

He spun to find her crouching a tree, her black petticoat gaping to show the white, stiff laced slip underneath. She grinned, revealing pearly canines. She crouched on the balls of her feet, spread her arms out, and jumped to the ground, 15 feet below. She fizzled out about 2 feet from the ground, and appeared sitting on the log where they had sat before. She patted the spot where he had sat before. He slowly approached the dead tree, only to be stopped by a direct kiss on the mouth by a certain cursed girl who had popped up in front of him.

Ok, like it? Hate it? Love it? Kiss it? Teleport it? Anyway, I just wanted to explain a certain thing I wrote:

"god!"

"yes?"

If you didn't get it then, you should get it by now. And when you read 'cursed' say pronounce it "curse-ed", because that's how I wrote it.

Review, or…nothing will happen, I will just be REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sad.


	6. oopsy doodles!

Disclaimer, which I forgot, again. I don't own ANYTHING!NOW STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT!

Please, please, please, please…REVIEW! Or… I'll start saying 'u' instead of 'you'. and it can only go downhill after that.

Puck pondered today's events. He had had a bad day at school, where Sabrina kept looking at him in a sad, guilty way when she thought he wasn't looking. Then, when he had gone to the woods, he had gotten kissed by Mary. And now, after finishing the documents found in the maid's library (Mary's story), he had found out he would get killed sooner or later. It seemed that Mary just wanted him dead.

_But she seemed so NICE!_ he thought. How could he be deceived like that? He prided himself on being able to spot danger from a mile away, but now… he had to question everything about her. Black clothes. Because of her mother, like the story he read said, or a constant stream of funerals? Kissing him. Because she liked him, or wanted him dead? Scaring him in the woods. Because she was playing, or to truly terrify him? How could he know? He knew what to do now.

"hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hu hu hu hum. Du du du du duh dun du du du du dun,.." Mary hummed quietly, whilst dressing in her raven black silk night gown. (her mother would kill her if she found out she had silk, she always wears and gets all the best things, and rarely buys anything besides cheap mourning clothes for Mary) her mother would be VERY upset if she saw the dressing screen Mary had hand-widdled with a rose design, out of dark wood from the forest. _she would probably burn it_ Mary thought, with spite. She mentally scolded herself in response, _don't think of your mother in spite. It's disobedience. _that';s when she heard a tap. Just a little 'tik' sound, like the very extremities of a branch hitting a window because of a light breeze. She went to the window, which overlooked a barren land that her mother had made her plant black roses in, so she couldn't escape through a window. Not that she would want to; her mother had told her not to leave, and she was to be obedient. She carefully pulled back the skillfully embroidered (again, her mother didn't know) black drapes, and saw a familiar figure on the other side of the brambles.

"Puck!" she gasped.

He smiled, and flew over, landing right in front of the barred window. He touched it, and Mary laid her delicate pianist's fingers over his strong digits, through the cold, hard glass. _like my mother,_ she thought, _separating us, but not powerful enough to keep us apart._

"Mary! WHO'S AT AT THE WINDOW?" her mother shouted in a throaty voice.

"go, go now!" she whispered quietly, as Puck flew off, but stayed hidden so he could see if her mother was hurting her.

Mary's mother busted into the room like an angry rhino, or a tornado. All of the sudden, Mary's mother, with curlers in her hair, knock-off satin dirty night gown, and face green-muck coated, she was relatively mad. When I say relatively mad, I say that in a relative way, because Mary's mother is very mad by anyone else's standards, but she was like that all the time, so Mary thought she was only relatively mad when she came in. then she saw Mary's hand-carved dressing screen. Then her silk night gown. Then the embroidered curtains. Then Puck, peering in the window. That's when she got really mad. Insane by anyone else's standards, almost predictable by Mary's. she raised her hand high in the air, her eyes burning with murderous fire. Mary just sorted of curled in on herself, like a morning glory come nightfall, like she thought she could just shrink out of existence, and not get hit. That's when Puck turned into a rhino and busted into the room. Mary's mother looked shocked, and ran out the new hole in the wall while she still could. Without even returning to his human form, Puck transformed into a red-haired horse, and, pointing to his back with his nose, snorted. Mary got the signal and hopped on. There was no time for awkwardness, so Puck just galloped of towards the house. When they cleared to woods, Mary was asleep on Puck's back, leaning against his neck, black hair tumbling down his mane. Without missing a beat, Puck transformed, yet again, but this time there wasn't much change; he just turned white and sprouted feathered wings; he was a Pegasus now. He carefully changed on the landing outside his room, (ok, so, his room is on the second floor, and the house has a wrap-around porch. He's landing on the porch roof, because no rooms are built on the porch roof.) holding Mary's limp form in his arms, and flew through his window. He carefully laid Mary on a soft patch of moss, and himself slept on a patch nearby.

Other stuff to say:

Ten bucks (not really, figure of speech) to anyone who can guess what she's humming. When getting dressed

A dressing screen (I don't know what it's really called) is a wall-thing, made of four wide boards, that folds up like an accordion, and you dress behind. If anyone has seen any period movies, you would know what I'm talking about.

And, you might be thinking, 'how did Mary get silk (the night gown) when her mother cant afford silk for herself, much less Mary?' well, folks, Mary actually harvested the silk from worms in the woods, which is an incredible feat, since she only has a few hours a day, thanks to all those chores.


	7. To Hide Away Bloody Mary

Ok, so, I'm just going to skip right to the good part; enjoy! 

p.s. I have a little surprise for you…!

p.s.s. the song that was hummed in the other chapter was 'the sugarplum fairy song', or whatever it is.

DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT Mary AND HER MOM… AND THIS STORY LINE. AND Puck's BRAIN, THOUGH MICHEAL BUCKLEY HAS BEEN STEALING IT BACK BY LITTLE BITS. 

Mary's POV

I saw Puck, across the brambles, reaching out for me. He wore a pained expression, and looked half-dead. His romantic pink wings popped out to fly to me, but my mother suddenly appeared and tore them off, the look on her face murderously mad. Puck turned into a gorilla and was about to kill Mother, but I kept shouting "no!", "don't!". 

Then, Puck's gorilla voice suddenly got higher in pitch, and started saying odd things. As he dealt the death blow, and my mother fell to the ground he turned to me and said, in a young girl's voice, "when do you think she'll wake up?" and then Mother pulled herself up, so she was balanced on her chubby elbows, and replied in an equally little girl voice "hmm…do you think Puck could've taken her in… and what's up with the gloom & doom clothes?" and then she woke up.

Red's POV 

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum BUM bub bub BUM buh buh BUM… Red hummed to herself. Then Daphne nearly toppled the easel she was painting Sabrina on (all in red tones) by running down the stairs at top speed into the living room. 

"Red, Red, Red, come here!" Daphne shouted. 

"what? What is it?" Sabrina jumped up, instinct curling her digits into fists.

"erm…there's a rabbit in Puck's room, and I wanted Red to see it; it's really cute." Daphne lied, taking Red's paint-splattered hand and pulling her along.

"where is the bunny?" Red asked excitedly as soon as they were out of earshot of Sabrina.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"there's no bunny?" Red asked, looking disheartened.

Daphne shook her head, and put one finger up to her mouth as they neared Puck's green door.

Red gasped when the girl came into view. 

They just stood there for a minute or two, staring at the black-clad 14-year old before them.

"…when do you think she'll wake up?" she asked finally. 

Daphne shook her head. 

After a few moments, she asked, "hmm…do you think Puck could've taken her in… and what's up with the gloom & doom clothes?" 

and then she woke up.

Did you like it? I try. Please, review! And HUGE(even if fan fiction doesn't show it, those were size 72 letters) thanks too Bigtimebooks, my extremely encouraging supporter! 

Love, hugs, and dead bugs!J

-The Author 

p.s. Puck+Mary+Sabrina, 15, Daphne, 10, Red, 8, granny relda… well, when we asked, she said we were being rude, and kicked our _bootays._

…

…

… what's that you say? You want ANOTHER chapter!

Well, if that's the case… here you go!JJJJJJJJJ

Granny Relda's POV 

"Puck, do you want white sauce or red sauce on your cheesecake?"

Granny asked, as she thought last night's dessert leftovers needed some 'spicing up'.

He thought for a moment, and then said "red would be good."

And then they both heard it.

Because Puck was standing right in front of the stairs, he dashed backward to the living room, tumbling over the sofa behind him.

Granny Relda knew that when she heard that sound, the stomping elephants, she had to GET OUT OF THE WAY! She hid in the kitchen, connected to the dining room. Hopefully, Daphne and Red would be able to slow down enough not to hit her when they came down the stairs.

Oddly, though, the running girls weren't calling the usual name; they were shouting "Puck, Puck, Puck, you GOTTA see this!" 

Surely enough, Puck found the idea of a odd 'you GOTTA see this' thing….intriguing, and followed them up the stairs.

Granny Relda, being the curious person she was, had to see what they had called him up for.

She crept up the stairs, and she heard Daphne and Red pulling Puck into Puck's room; his door was the only one that didn't creak.

"hey! What are you-" Puck asked as he was dragged in.

"really, there's someone in your room!" Daphne replied.

"I think it's a VAMPIRE!" Red whispered.

"ooooh, like Edward!"

"I know!"

"it…she's not a vampire; it's just Ma-"

"you know about her?" Daphne asked, puzzled.

"yeah! She's my girlfriend!" Puck replied faintly; they were getting out of range of granny's ears.

Daphne and Red said something and 'oooh'd, aaaaah'd and generally marveled at Puck's new romance.

Granny Relda crept up the stairs, determined to find out who was 'crashing' (as kids called it now-a days) in her adopted grandson's bedroom. She eventually, with many seemingly deafening creaks and squeaky _sensible_ shoes, reached Puck's magical door. She crept inside, using her detective skills to find them. It wasn't very hard; their voices were quite loud. She followed the two small foot prints and one large footprint through the mud (Puck's sky had rained orange soda pop, and made a vermillion rainbow) to a mossy area under a small forest. There, she saw the small crowd gathered around something she couldn't see. Still (amazingly) undetected, she crept right up behind them, straightened, put her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat in an attention-getting way. All three snapped up, turned to face her, trying to hide the obvious behind them.

"erm…hi granny!" Puck said nervously.

Granny just raised her eyebrows.

"we were just, err… checking out this…" Daphne stumbled over her words.

Granny lowered one eyebrow (a skill she had learned in child-rearing)

"this green frog!" Red exclaimed; they all sighed in relief.

"yeah!" Puck and Daphne chorused.

Granny smiled evilly; she had a plan.

"oh, really?" she asked, her eyebrows going down.

They all nodded their heads, thinking she believed them.

"a green frog?"

They nodded, suspicious now.

"Does it have markings?" she asked.

Red spoke up, "it has pink spots, and red toes."

Granny looked startled, "does it have…red eyes?" She asked.

They exchanged a glance, but nodded.

She exclaimed something like "oooh, an African can-can frog!" and pushed them aside to get a better look at it.

What she found wasn't a frog. 

It was a small length of black ribbon.

"wait…where's…?" Daphne started to ask, before realizing she couldn't say that in front of granny.

"the frog!" Puck said. 

Granny turned to them. 

"looks like the frog has hopped away!" she said, and then she bent over and looked each of them in the eyes. 

"I will find this _frog _and I will find it TODAY. Ok?" she said menacingly.

They all nodded.

Not granny Relda's POV anymore. Guess who-oo?

Meanwhile, Sabrina was just coming down the stairs to a seemingly deserted house.

"what…hello?" she called out.

She shrugged, and decided to take the opportunity to make herself some normal breakfast. 

She whistled as she cooked her sausages; she loved normal breakfast.

Just then, a girl, about her age, ran-tumbled down the stairs.

She was wearing a corset that was shifted half to the side, her updo was half-out and covered in branches, one ribbon bracelet was missing, her stocking was ripped, and she looked frantic. 

"quick! Please, where can I hide?" she exclaimed.

Sabrina unthinkingly shoved her into a tunnel that only she knew about. 

Unbeknownced to anybody, there was a tunnel under the kitchen floor. It led up to a lagoon, deep in a cave, in Puck's room. There was no other way to get into that cave unless you went through this tunnel. The reason nobody had found it was because The cave was hidden under a creaky floorboard, that was not going to be fixed anytime soon. Mary slipped through, and dropped into a dirt cave. 

Sabrina stopped, thought, and gathered her sausages in a napkin. She jumped in after Mary, who was decidedly not a threat to Sabrina's immediate safety. 

She closed the hatch behind her, and squeezed past Mary.

Sabrina stopped, crouching in front of Mary after ten feet or so.

She put one finger to her lips, signaling Mary. 

Mary nodded.

Again, she pointed up, then stuck her hands out by her head (a tight squeeze) to signal "huh?"

Mary shook her head and mouthed "I'll tell you when we get there".

Sabrina nodded, that was pretty simple. 

They continued until they saw a ghostly light ahead. 

They clambered out of the hole in the ground, and sat down on the pale-green beach together, breathing heavily from all the crawling.

The cave itself was a geological wonder; there were no lights, but you could see just fine. The water was glowing from green-light algae, and the sand was pulsing a radio-active lime.

You know how glow-in-the-dark things are made of certain chemicals? This whole cavern was made of that. (a/n I have no idea if those chemicals would give you cancer or something if you sat on them or something, so forgive me if this is totally unrealistic)

huge stalactites hung from the ceiling, like glowing chandeliers. 

This was when Sabrina decided to ask Mary. "so… who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm Puck's grifriend; he rescued me from a abusive mother."

Sabrina fainted. 

Mary gasped. 

Puck and co. stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, only to find the stove on, with an empty pan on a lit burner.

Granny continued her frog-search of Puck's room.

And readers everywhere awaited the next chapter. 

r+r, b+b, P+S/P+M! l+o+l, see you next time on To Marry Bloody Mary!


	8. To Give Bloody Mary A MakeOver

Oooooooooooh! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I, personally, hate it when writers do that. Anyway, I wanted I nice note for this to end on ( I actually considered a crazed Mary in a wedding dress, attacking Puck on his honeymoon… Rosalie style), so pretty much everything blew over, and now Puck… well, I'll just let you read yourself.

"no! I'm keeping my corset on; I'm not a loose lady… well, it's an old term… ask… yeah, okay. But not the… brassiere. what? , spending so much time away from… well, bottoms now… err… Daphne, is this supposed to… oh! Right, I've never… these are quite tight. Maybe higher… low…rise? I don't think these are…"

Sabrina heard Mary's uncertainty from the bedroom.

Daphne had taken Mary into Sabrina's (tight) walk-in closet to change. First they would work on fashion, then on hair/make-up.

She heard a muffled "these things are SHOES? More like DEATH-TRAPS!" and a **thunk** as something bumped the door. Sabrina slid open the door, and stuck her head in.

Red was in the corner, eyebrows stretched high in a comically exaggerated cartoon surprise face.

Daphne herself looked bewildered by the "hurumf!"ing Mary, but still had hands on hips.

Daphne had obviously let her fashion license take over, because Mary was half-dressed, holding a 7-inch formal heel in each hand, gripping the stiletto part. She was wearing white skinny jeans that granny Relda wouldn't let her wear anymore, and had a purple tank top covered in rips that Daphne had gotten Sabrina for a birthday (Sabrina hated it; the rips did nothing for her) half over her head. Her usually done-up hair was hanging around her shoulders, covering the corset. She had knocked the door with the plat-formed toe gesturing.

Sabrina cleared her throat.

They all turned to look at her.

"uh… maybe… these?" she asked, reaching down to grab a pair of Airwalks.

Daphne harrumphed, but let Mary wriggle her smaller feet in.

Sabrina wiggled into the cramped space, and grabbed a velvet lacy blouse that was modern, but hinted towards older themes. Then, she grabbed a woolen sweetheart jacket, and a pair of pale lavender bellbottoms. She thought the outfit suited Mary perfectly, and Mary agreed. Except for the top, which she exchanged for a more conservative old uniform top, from the school In new York. Mary was a bit smaller than Sabrina, so it fit her perfectly.

She awkwardly (emotionally and physically) handed the clothes to Mary.

After Mary nodded her head in thanks, Sabrina left the room, wriggling and bumping for a way through.

Sabrina sighed once she had exited, and headed for Puck's room.

This ought to be fun.

New POV! Guess who!

Red watched as Daphne gestured wildly, showed a picture on her phone to the hairdresser, and wound her fingers through Mary's hair, hefting it and making snippy motions with her fingers.

She was too far away to hear her, but could guess what she was saying.

Granny was reading a magazine, apparently interested in who wore a corseted princess dress best.

She tapped on granny's shoulder. Granny looked down, and smiled at her. She got up on her knees to whisper in her ear. Granny looked bewildered at first, but then smiled widely, going up to the desk.

Red took her seat in the washing chair, and, despite the towel, it still hurt her neck.

The skinny blonde behind her plucked a color from the wall behind her, and stuffed it into the sprayer. (a/n, I know this isn't how it works, but I think it would be easier this way. I know; I've had black, blue, pink, and orange hair before!)

The water ran a smooth cherry red.

Short chapter, I know, but I have a surprise for you….J

…

…

…

What? I already did the two-chapter thing!

You gotta review to get the next one!


	9. To Forget Bloody Mary

Ok, so, I made another fan fiction. It's called To Murder Your Future And Past, and is based off a dream (elaborated, obviously) my stats show that NOBODY is reading it! Please, if you like this, read that (and my other stories!JJJJ)!

(Goth?) Daphne's POV.

As soon as Daphne heard that Red was getting her hair dyed (you guessed it) red, Daphne decided to put Mary's old clothes to use.

So she walked up to the counter, working on her slouchy walk and bored, sad face, and asked for extensions and a color.

Puck, duh!

Puck watched as Sabrina wound her way through the ferns, carefully stepping around puddles of melted ice cream.

Puck's room had changed with his mood; things were a wreck. His crush had just met his new girlfriend, his girlfriend was getting a make-over by his adopted sister, his other adopted sister was getting red hair, and his crush was making her way across a clearing to him, and he was holding a ribbon from his girlfriend.

Things in the room looked horrendous.

The ice cream truck had driven itself into a ditch,

The trampoline had collapsed, so Puck was sitting on the remains,

The trees were strung with weird gray goo,

The trees themselves were bent over, liking they were weeping,

The kangaroo was laying on the ground, it's face an ashen color,

Everything had turned a dreary sort of grey,

And it couldn't get much worse; it was raining.

"Um, Puck?" Sabrina asked tentatively.

Puck had been hoping she would come, but didn't want to show it.

Now, as he looked into her eyes, the environment betrayed him.

The ice cream truck righted itself, flying into it's usual spot,

The trampoline popped up,

The goo dropped to the ground to make lakes of chocolate,

The kangaroo hopped up, energized,

The grass (and everything else) returned to it's natural brightness,

And the trees straightened to reach towards the now shining sky.

He patted the trampoline next to him, which suddenly morphed into an ornate park bench.

"So, you… have a new girlfriend!" Sabrina said in an attempt to be cheery.

Puck shook his head. "I… I fell… it's just that… well, she was there when I was… humf!" he sighed loudly.

"You never were one for speeches!" Sabrina laughed.

Then she got serious again.

"But I understand. If you want to date the mysterious stranger, than do so." she sighed "Not that I'm one to give you permission, just that… I would understand if you were tired of our…"

She thought for a moment.

"Relationship"

Puck liked that word. It was all encompassing; it could mean boyfriend, friend, brother, shoulder to cry on, husband…

"…Puck?"

Sabrina had been saying something while he was considering this, now she was waving her hand in front of his face.

She laughed as he came back to reality.

"So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"What I just said!" Sabrina laughed again.

Puck stupidly agreed to whatever she had said. "Sure"

She got up off the chair, which was now a bean bag, and started to take off her shirt.

Puck's eyes widened to comical proportions, Sabrina laughed.

Eventually, Sabrina was in her surf shorts and bikini top which she had been wearing underneath, for no apparent reason.

She blushed "Granny hasn't done… delicates laundry for a bit"

She started running, kicking off her flip-flops as she ran.

Puck figured out wear she was going just as she jumped into the chocolate pool.

He jogged over as she surfaced, face miraculously clean (another perk; it felt like you were swimming in water, and it wet your hair like water, but if you went to eat it, it was chocolate).

He leaned over the surface, and Sabrina dived under, popping up right in front of his face. She closed her eyes and straightened up, lips puckered, waiting to be kissed.

Puck's eyebrows shot up, but he bent farther over, and farther over…

"Rah!" Puck shouted as Sabrina pulled him into the choclatey water, jumping out of the way.

She laughed, and for once, Puck realized that they were soul mates.

Because he didn't want, or need, her to say sorry to feel absolutely perfect in every way.

He loved her.

Please, review, read (this one and my others), and regurgatate…

Sorry; I couldn't think of another R word. J


	10. To Remember Bloody Mary

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! I'M SO HAPPY! I GOT A HUGE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS, FAVORITE STORY ALERTS, FAVORITE AUTHOR ALERTS AND AWESOME STUFF! I can't believe I have gotten this much LOVE! Thank you! Wow. My inbox is HUGE! I love all you, each and every reviewer and reader! Woof! Now that I've gotten that out, I've got to reward you…!

Ok, same, but now you get to find out what Sabrina said!

Her POV, duh!J

"But I understand. If you want to date the mysterious stranger, than do so." she sighed, this was very tough. She didn't really want Puck, i mean… he was… Puck! But when she saw what she saw in the future… she realized she had played mother with him, and righted herself. "Not that I'm one to give you permission, just that… I would understand if you were tired of our…" she sighed again.

"relationship."

Puck's eyes got a glassy look.

"but let's stop talking about serious stuff, let's just let the chips fall where they may…" she looked over at Puck, and realized she could play a very good prank.

She waved her hand in front of Puck's day-dreamy eyes. "… Puck?"

He returned from whatever he was thinking about, and looked at her.

"so, do you want to?"

"want to what?" he asked, bewildered.

"what I just said!" Sabrina laughed at the ingenius plan she had hatched.

She carefully watched his face from the side as she pulled off her clothes.

It was all worth it for that wide-eyed expression!

She started running towards the chocolate pool, kicking off her shoes, and dived in. Puck jogged over as she surfaced.

She watched as he bent over the water, and she dived again and surfaced an inch from his face.

She puckered her lips, just begging to be kissed. Puck was at his most vulnerable now…

She grasped the front of his shirt, yanking him into the water/chocolate.

She jumped out of the way just as he tumbled in.

_This is fun, _she thought, _Mary better watch her back!_

Please read 'to murder your future and past'!


End file.
